Get out!
by GohanRULEZ
Summary: Aang and people from his show and a much of others for the next 5 weeks to srcew around with me oh god this is going to be a long five weeks.crossover.
1. tristan and cheese burgers don't mix!

me:hi it's me so heres my fic.

sasuke:you aren't going to give a lame name are-

me:my story...get out!

sasuke:never mind.

me:well?

sasuke:well what?

me:(sigh) the discliamer?

sasuke:oh yeah,master of chaocs does not own any of these show,if he did why all would have quit.

me(sarcastically)thanks

sasuke:your welcome.

sokka:hello...people what's upppppppppppppppppppppppppppp?!

me&sasuke:wtf?

sokka:sorry i'm pumped!

me:don't be your leaveing soon.

(toilet flushing)

me:what the?

kiba:whoa,dude your toilet's backed up.

me(mad)WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!

kiba:i've been here.

me(still mad)WELL YOU THAT GOTH(talking about sasuke) AND BOOMRANG BOY CAN GET OUT!!

sasuke&sokka:HEY!

me:shut up...bakas.

spud(yawning) dude what's with the yelling?

me:were the bloody hell did you come from?

spud:hmm...i don't know really.

me(really mad)WELL YOU,DOG BOY,MR.GOTH,AND BOOMRANG GUY OR BOY OR WHATEVER CAN GET OUT OF MY GODDANM HOUSE!!!!

sokka:wow...you cuse alot.

me:grrr!

shikamaru:uh...i take it that the others came already?

me:yes,help me!

shikamaru:ok,what do you want me to do?

me:ANYTHING!

shikamaru:ok...hey guys there giving out free cheeseburgers at burger king.

me:OMFG NOOO!

tristan:CHEESEBURGER WHERE?!

me:oh,hell we'er boned.

spud:uh...why?

me:tristan should never,ever,EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR have a cheeseburger.

sasuke:why?

me:it won't be good.

tristan:WHERE'S THE DAMN CHEESEBURGER SHIKAMARU!?

shikamaru:i don't know it was a lie to get the others out.

me:oh no.

kiba:what?

me:run.

kiba:huh?

me:RUN!

tristan:NO CHEESEBURGERS!!!??

me:eep.

(tristan goes on a rampage smashing everything he gets his hands on)

me:dude,your destroying my danm house!

tristan:CHEESEBURGER!!

sasuke:what can we do?!

me:...what do you think sasuke!

sokka:right to the burger king!

(at burger king)

bk clerk:welcome to burger king may i take your order?

me,sokka,kiba,sasuke,and spud:YES!

bk clerk:what would you like?

me:CHEESEBURGERS ALOT OF CHEESEBURGERS!

bkclerk:ok,your order will be ready soon.

(six hours later)

sasuke:ARE YOU DO YET!?

bk clerk:here you go

(hands me food)

bk clerk:that'll be 26.57.

me:WHAT?!sauke pay!

sasuke:i'm broke.

me:...no bloody way.

naruto:uh...i'll pay.

me:i don't know how or when you got here but thank you tristan is trashing my house!

naruto:well then let's get back to your house.

(back at my house,or whats letf)

me(mad as hell)WTF HAPPENED?!

yugi:uh..we tried to calm him down.

ed:wow he _really_ want those burgers,so did you get 'em?

me:what do YOU think?! (holds up bag)

daivs:uh...no?

me:i hate my life.

sasuke:worry not we can fix it...maybe.

me:why me?

(next day)

me(yawning)wow that was a weird dream,time for breakfast(i'm the first one up at my house)

aang:good morning.

me:good morning aang wait aang what are you doing here?!

aang:you told us to come.

me:us?

naruto:hey.

me:...

shikamaur:DANMIIT CHOIJ STOP HOGIGN THE BACON!!

me:this is going to be a long,long,long,long week.

aang:here take guys we'er staying for 5 weeks!

everyone(except me)YAY!

me:nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! why?!

sokka:you said we could.

me:again i ask,why me?

* * *

wel theres the first ch.of a very LONG fic see you later. 


	2. hell breaks loose

me:hi i'm back with ch.2 of these people not leaveing my damn house!

aang:you know you love us.

me:shut up,and read the blasted discilamer!

aang:uh...the king of chaos dose not own this or any other show.

me:now will you leave?

sokka:no.

me:where in the seven hells did you come from?

sokka:from the last ch.

me:where's every one else?

sokka:somewhere yet nowhere.

me:ok...aang where are the others?

aang:like sokka said.

me:if i wanted a stupid as hell answer i'd ask sokka now tell me!!!

aang:there out.

me:what do you mean out?

aang:they left your house.

me:...what?

sokka:there GONE

me:why me?

(at burger king)

me:what are you doing here!?

toph:we want burgers.

naruto:sorry we didn't tell you.

me:you know how you can make it up to me?

zuko:we'er not leaveing.

me:PLEAESE!!

katara:why can we stay?

me:well lets see tristan trashed my house,you all broke into my house,and i don't think my parents would want a bunch of crazy cartoon people in there house.

aang:come on we'll be good.

me:grrr...fine but if you touch my stuff i will personal kill each and every one of you.

everyone:...ok

me:now...wait where's azula and rock lee?

sasuke:you don't wanna know.

me:talk!

spud:there at your house dude.

me:good let's go

(back at my house)

me:LEE,AZULA GET OUT HERE!!

(no reply)

me:where are they?!

aang(points towares my room)

(i walk in,and get blided by what i saw)

me:AAHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHH MY EYES!!

sasuke:i kinda feel bad for nim.

jet:your lying aren't you.

sasuke:yep.

naruto:i;d go blid to if i saw lee and azula making out.

me:WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU TWO DOING!?

lee:it;s rude to just walk-in on some one

me:YOU WERE KISSING ON MY BED IN MY DANM ROOM!!!!!

lee:good point.

me:GET OUT!!!!!!!!!

azula:ok,ok jeez see some one about your anger problems.

me:god why do you do these thing to me?

sokka(in a deep voice) because i hate you!

me:SHUT UP SOKKA!

(a few hours later)

me:ok,it's way to quite.

spud:dude jet needs you for a sec.

me:why?

spud:don't know

me:where is he?

spud:living room.

(in the living room)

me:jet what do you wa-OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO!

jet:uh...i kinda let appa in,and i guess he was hurgy.

me(mad)GET HIM OUT RIGHT GODDANM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

jet:ok.

(pushes appa out of what's left of my living room)

sakura:whoa,what happened?

me:...i'm going to bed.

sakura:ko,me,naruto,and sasuke ,and aang are going out.

me:were are you going?

sakura:to buy bombs.

me:...why?!

sakura:we need them for a party.

me:your not old enoght to buy bombs!

sasuke:aang is.

me:NO AANG ISN'T

naruto:well,aang is 112 that makes him old enogth to buy then,later don't wait up!

(all four walk out)

me:eep.

* * *

some one out there send thing to help me get thought this HELP!! read&reviwe. 


	3. attack of the fan girls!

me:FOR ALL THE CRAZY SASUKE-FANGIRLS OUT THERE LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT BASHING ON SASUKE!!

Aang:PLEASE! he's a jerk DEAL WITH IT!!

azula:He left he's friends to get stronger THAT'S SAD!!!

zuko:So for all the sasuke fan girls out there do us all a favor...

everyone:SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET A LIFE!!!!!

crazed sasuke fangirls:NEVER!!! WE LOVE HIM!!!

me:Aamg get the knock out gas.

sfg:The what?

(brings out really big knock out gas bomb)

sfg:Uh-oh!

(A few hours later)

me:I curse all the sasuke fangirls!THE'ER CRAZY!!!!

kartara:Well duh!!

toph:They need lives.

sokka:They really do.

zuko:why do you hate sasuke again?

me:Go to youtube then talk to me.

(some time later.)

zuko:CURSE YOU SASUKE,YOU BACK-STABBING SOB!!!!!

others:O...k.

me:He saw it didn't he?

katara:yep.

me:That was me reaction.

aang:I bet it was.

azula:Likewise.

tylee:The fangirls aren't going to come back...are they?

me(laughing) No the'er not.

aang:Then who are they?(points at pissed of fangirls.)

me:Aang,guys...RUN!!!!!!

sfg leader:GET THEM!!

all of us:AHHHH!!! DON'T KILL US!

me:READERS PLEASE SEND US GIFTSE TO SURVIVE THE REST OF THIS FIC HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. THE'ER BACK!

me:What is wrong with those fan girls?

AangThere nutcases!!

Sokka:We need to find some way to protected our selfs.

zuko:But how?

me:Well.i do have a sasuke outfit that someone could wear.

others:YAY!

me:But,there's one small problem.

katara:What?

me:It's only big enough for zhao.

azula:And that's a problem how?

me:I guess it's not.

zhao:But...what if they find out i'm not sasule?

sokka:they'll probably kill you.

zhao:WAIT!!

(pushes him outside)

sfg:IT'S SASUKE!!!!

(zhao screams)

katara:Should we help him?

me:not just yet

zhao:HELP ME!!!

me:We don't wanna.

sfg:Hey wait...he's not sasuke!(takes off outfit.)

sfg:GRRR!!

zhao:help.

(fait screams)

me:You guys hear anything?

Aang:no.

Zuko:nope

sokka:Not a thing,did you?

me:Hmm...no.


	5. sneak peek

me:Hi people we've got something for you!

aang:And it doesn't suck!!

Me:Shouldn't you be getting ready?

Aang:We are ready.

Me:Ok.aang get everyone!

Aang:Yes,sir!

Me:Your in for a once in a lifetime event!

Zuko:Everyone's ready!

Me:Great! ok i know i haven't been updateing this story alot sooooooo as a girt for bareing with me i'm going to show you a sneak peek of one of my next stories!

Zuko:OK EVERYONE GET READY!

katara:LIGHTS!

sokka:CAMRA!

Me:And...

All:ACTION!!

* * *

A twist of fate bought him and the weapon together.A bond of friendship we keep them together.But the darkness wants the weapon to,keep away from the darkness...new key warrior,Do not let the darkness cilam your weapon for it will be the end of all worlds.You are the chosen warrior of the key,Do you wish to take this destiny?

_"Yes,i do."_

Then go young key warrior for the fate of this and every other world is in you hands...

_sakuto uzumaki

* * *

_

me:tell me what you think of it in the reviews! bye now!! 


	6. very importon must read

Me:Sorry i haven't been updateing as of late i've been...busy.

Naruto:Yeah,paking.

Me:Shut-it!

Naruto:I WILL WHEN YOU TELL THE NICE PEOPLE WHAT YOU NEED TO TELL THEM!!

Me:(sigh) OK! if you don' get a update of this(or any other) story don't worry i'm not dead.

sasuke and zhao:BOO!!

Me:Grr! the i won't be able to because i'm moving so my computer will but off until it gets hooked up againg.

Aang:Sorry about that.

me:Yeah i am too sorry everyone.


	7. quick note!

Me:HI i'm back!

Zuko:Why?

Me:Shut it! wow ch.7 all ready only a few more ch. till your all out of my life!

Aang:Aw you know you love us!

Me:No aang i really don't.

Aang:Yes you do-

Me:We are not doing this!

Aang:So is zhao sitll alive?

Me:I doubt it,look this is not going to be a long ch.

Aang&zuko:WHY!?

Me:Cause i have other things to do!

Aang:No you don't.

Me:Look what you did,i don't have alot of time left,when i do,i'll start updating more storise,sorry!

Zuko:No your not.

Me(pissed)SHUT-UP ZUKO,DAMNIT!!


	8. God hates you!

Me: Hi people!

Zuko:Why did you come back?

Me:That's my line to all of you jerks.

Zuko:No one cares,you pig.

Me:GOD HATES YOU!

Zuko:NO,GOD HATES YOU!

Me:NO YOU!

Zuko:YOU!

Me:YOU!

Zuko:YOU!

Me:YOU!

Aang:GOD HATES BOTH OF YOU!!

Me...

Zuko:...

Aang:Sorry,guys,but i'm trying to watch Lost I love that show.

Me:Since when do you like lost?!

Aang:Since we got here,stupid.

Me:Go to hell.

Aang:You go to hell!!

Me:I never thougth you'd say that,THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!

Zuko:Your insane.

Me:That's what your mom said.

Zuko:WHAT!? YOU SAW MY MOM?! IS SHE ALRIGTH TELL ME DANMIT!!

Me:...It was a joke?

Zuko:...

Me:we should run now.

Aang:

Me&Aang:AAAHHH!!

Zuko:I'LL KILL YOU!!

Me:HELP!

* * *


	9. Announcement,New people,and Fangirls

Me:Hiya People! Happy Holidays!

Aang:So your doing a Holiday chapter?

Me:Yes stupid little bald monk

Aang:O_O

Me:Any way,where are the others?

*Aang Shrugs*

Me:You suck at your job.

Aang:Don't you have something to tell the nice people?

Me:Oh yeah! Guys I will be re-editing the chapters.

Aang:And?

Me:And I will try to update this story when I can,But for the time being I will be updating three Stories(Kaisen no Hasha,Danny Phantom:Worlds Greatest  
Heroes,and I'll be with you,Sakura) and I would like to thank xXDarkAngelSerenityXx for the Keyblade(she didn't tell me which one,so I'll just use Fatal Crest.),a chainsaw, a gas bomb that knocks out fangirls, a fangirl pit, and Kairi!(Who's a fangirl repellent) now let's go find the others.

(With Sokka)

Sokka:Hey Jo-

Me:SHIT UP,SOKKA!

*Covers his mouth*

Me:The readers can know my real name!

Zuko:But it's on you Profile.

Naruto:He's right.

Me:Both of you shut it! *Sigh* Where are Lee and Azula?

Honda(Tristan's Japanese name) Under the Mistletoe.

*Shudders*

Katara:What's a 'Mistletoe?

Me:People stand under it and when they do they kiss.

Katara:Hmm?*Get's an idea* Oh Zuko!

Me:I just shorten my life.

Sasuke:Hey.

Me:Who in the seven hells said you could come back?!

Sasuke:The Fangirls sncuk me in.

(Note to self;kill fangirls)

Me:Just don't start any fights,we have some new characters coming today.

Sasuke:Like who?

Me:You'll have to want and see :P

Sasuke: Jerk.

Mai:When will I be able to leave?

Me:Leave now if you want!

Mai:Ok *walks out door*

Me:Thank you god!

Aang:You know,you should asked xXDarkAngelSerenityXx to make a guest appearance in to next chapter.

Me:Maybe I will.

*Sokka screams*

Aang: That sounded like Sokka!

Me:He probably saw something...Oh crap!

*Goes to where Zuko and Katara are*

Me:Well...this sucks...alot.

*Sees Zuko and Katara making out and Sokka screaming his head off*

Sokka:WHY IS MY SISTER KISS HIM!!?

Aang:WHY IS MY GIRLFRIEND KISS HIM!?

Me:Because I'm a Zutara fan :P

Naruto:Hey,aren't you a NaruSaku fan to?

Me:Yes.

Naruto:SWEET!!!

Me:???

Naruto:Do you think you could give me and Sakura-chan a little...

Me:Dude,you have a whole story to your selves!

Nauto:???

Me:I'll be with you,Sakura?

Naruto:Oh,that one...but if you could just...

Me:NO!!

Naruto:Killjoy.

Me:Don't care.

Sokka:T~T

Me:Get over it,Sokka!

Sokka:MY SISTER KISSED ZUKO! **I CAN'T GET OVER THAT!!**

Me:Well tough,cuz it's my story so you'll just have to deal with it.

Toph:So when are those new characters getting here?

Me:Soon.

Toph:Can you tell us who they are?

Me:No.

Toph:What show are they from?

Me:Can't tell you that either.

Toph:What van you tell us?!

Me:It will be fun.

Toph(Sarcastically) Yeah,that's helpful.

Me:Don't care.

Sokka:T~T

Me:Oh for the love of god,Ty lee!

Ty lee:Yes!?

Me:Uh...good cheer Sokka up...and why are you so happy?

Ty lee:I love this time of year! EEK!

Sasuke:If she doesn't stop that,I'm going to kill her.

Me:And I wouldn't stop you.

*Ty lee walks over to Sokka*

Me:Well,that takes care of him.

Aang:For now.

Me:For now.*Looks at watch* Well it looks like it's time for the new guys to arrive.

Haru:Wait,how come your welcoming them?

Me:Because they,unlike all of you,didn't break into my house.

*Axel and Shizune walk in*

Me:Hey Axel,Shizune.

Axel:Hey.

Shizune:Hi.

Azula:Did they come together?

Me:Yes.

Naruto:Wait,You put them together?!

Me:Yes.

Sokka:Why the hell did you do that!?

Me:Cuz I'm tried of all the stupid AxelxRoaxs Yaoi!(Yes AxelxRoaxs fangirls,I'm taking to you!!)

Sasuke:So,you put him with Shizune?

?

Sasuke:Yes,It's a stupid pairing.

Me:...Yeah go read my profile.

Sasuek:*Reads profile* What with all the crossover pairings?

Me:Because the person,they're with in the show piss me off,so I did this.

Sasuke:...

Me:Yeah,you'd better be speechless.

Aang:So who else is coming?

Me:Do you guys know what 'Shut the living hell up and wait' means?

Sokka:Is Suki coming?

Me:No.

Sokka:WHY NOT!?

Me:I'm also a Tylokka fan.

Sokka:That...makes sense.

Me:Bite me.

*Ichigo and Orihime walk in*

Me:Hey,Ichigo,Hey Orihime.

Zuko:So your also an Ichihim fan?

Me:And proud of it,Dammit!!

Zuko:No one cares.

Me"How 'bout I use that Chainsaw on You Zu-Zu?!

Zuko:DON'T CALL ME ZU-ZU!!

Me:Whatever you say...Zu-Zu.

Zuko:AHHHHHH!!!!!

*Runs at me*

*Takes out remote and uses fangirl pit*

Zuko:AHHHHH!*Falls in pit*

Me:Well,I foresee many angry letter from the Zuko fangirls.

Azula:Will it hold him?

Me:Uh,I don't was meant to hold fangirls,not emo fire princes.

Aang:You know he's gonna kill you when he gets out.

Me:_If_ he gets out...

Zuko(From pit) I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!

Me:Don't care.

Katara:YOU SHOULD!!

*Goes crazy,stars waterbending the crap out of me*

Me:Ahh! Help!

Aang:No.

Me:I hate you guys!

Sokka:Hey,Sasuke.

Sasuke:What?

Sokka:You said your Fangirls sncuk you in here,right?

Sasuke:Yeah,so?

Sokka:You made sure that they couldn't get back in,right?

Sasuke:O_O

*Everything stops*

Azula:You made sure they couldn't back in,right Sasuke!?

Sasuke:Oh crap...

Crazed Sasuke Fangirls:SASUKE-KUN!!

Me:NOW DO YOU SEE WHY I HATE HIM!?

Everyone:YES!

Sasuke:What!? It's not my fault they followed me back here!

Everyone:YES IT IS!!!

Crazed Sasuke Fangirls:IT'S SASUKE!! GET HIM!

Everyone:AHHH!! RUN!!!!

*Begins to runaway from fangirls*

Me:The stuff xXDarkAngelSerenityXx sent us!

*Grabs said items*

Me:Ok,now lets go kill some fangirls!

Aang:What!? Kill!?

Me:Well what would you have us do?

Aang:Trap them in the pit?

Me:But wheres the fun in that?*Evil smile*

Zuko:You need help.

Me:How'd you get out of the pit.

Zuko:It's a Fangirl pit,not a fire prince pit.

let's go bet up some fangirls!

Axel:We'er going to please send us more stuff or there won't be another chapter.

Me:Axel,say happy hoildays.

Axel(flatly) Happy Holidays.

Me:You suck(more hate mail T.T) Happy Holidays!


	10. Oh Crap!

Me:Hi Peoples! I'm back! Now before I begin,I have some things to tell you:

First:Kaisen no Hasha has been removed,because,I"m going to restarted it.

Second:I will Continue to update Get out! I'll be with you,Sakura and Danny Phantom:Worlds Greatest Heroes.

Third:Sometime later,I will put Kaisen no Hasha back up,but under a different name. And I would once again like to thank xXDarkAngelSerenityXx for all the nice things she give us.( 3 bottles of healing potions,2 ultima keyblades,Sora,Fanboy pit (just in case XD),Jasmine (Her OC),Robin (So his fangirls can get her super angry),ten cases of doughnuts,AND PIE,and A character-holding pit! Guaranteed to hold any annoying characters! Like Zuko!

Zuko:Hey!

Me:Shut Up! Now you guys know I own nothing,so are you really gonna make me read the disclaimer?

Aang:Yes.

Me:I do not own,A:TLA, Hearts,Teen Titans,or any other show here.

Crazed Sasuke Fangirl:Look it's Sasuke and That Sasuke-hating jerk! GET HIM!!

Me:Ok! Are we Ready!?

*Grabs all the weapons we got from the last two Chapters*

All:READY!

Me:Sora,You and Naruto will use the Ultima Keyblades,Zuko,you get the Chainsaw.

Sokka:But I wanted the Chainsaw!

Me:*Sigh* you get the You get Fetal Creast,I'll Man the pits and gas bomb.

Kairi:What about me?

Me:Kairi-chan you just stand there and protect Sora and Robin,since they attract Jasmine?

Jasmine:What?

Me:Kill as many of them as possible.

Jasmine:YAY!

Me:Now Lets kick some Crazy Fangirl ass! CHARGE!!

*A big battle ensues,with us winning*

Toph:Well that didn't take long.

Me:Duh! I didn't feel like showing the whole battle.

Axel:Lazy bastard.

Me:Shut it or I'll put you and Roxas together AND Bring the AxelxRoxas Fangirls here...

Axel:You wouldn't!

Me*evil grin*:Wouldn't I?

*Axel mumbles somethings*

Me:Thought so,*Grabs a doughnut*

Aang:So,what do we do now that the Fangrils are gong and they took Sasuke.

Me:We just chill and enjoy the rest of the Party!

Katara:Oushou,don't you want to tell the people something?

Me:What!? I told them everything I needed to!

Katara:Not everything...

Me:...Oh Right! the Question part! Guys in you reviews you can ask me any questions and we all will answer them.(Or at least to the best of are abilities)

Sora:So ask away!

Me:Don't Milk it,Sora.

Sora:Sorry

*Sokka walks over with the Chainsaw and some Doughnuts*

Me:Why are you still holding the Chainsaw?

Sokka:Because,what if Fanboys attack?

Me:Sokka what are the odds of fanboys attacking?

Sora:Pretty good,I'd say.

Me:Why?

Robin:Because,although Kairi is a Fangirl replete,she a fanboy magnet.

Me:Oh! Come on! Why would the Fanboys come here for just Kairi?

Robin:Who said just Kairi?

Me:What you talkin' bout Robin?

Starfire:Hello Friends!

Me:0_0 Uh Starfire,You came alone right!?

kind boys dropped me off.

*Looks out window,sees a large amount of Fanboys*

Me:Oh bugger.

Fanboy Leader:Look! Ty Lee,Kairi,Katara,and Starfire! All in the same Room! Let's go!

Other fanboys:YEAH!!

Me:How the hell do all these fanboys and girls know where I live?!

Katara:WHO CARES!? RUN!!

All:AHHHHHH!!!!

*Everyone runs into a closet*

Me:Ok! we still have the weapons,right!? So we can fight!

Sokka:Just as long as they don't let the fangirls out.

Aang:So is that what this remote is for?

Me:What Remote?

Aang:This one.

*Aang Pushes Fan pit,releasing fangirls*

Fangirls:WE'RE FREE!

All:AANG! YOU IDIOT!

Aang:Sorry.

Me:Ok,well we are going to need more help,so please SEND US STUFF!!

* * *


	11. IT'S WAR!

Me:Hey people,yeah we're still in the Closet from last Chapter because Aang is an Idiot.

Aang:Hey!

Me:Shut Up! Anyway,we got lots of nice things from two Reviewers(yup that's ) From Angsty Anime Star we get:about five knives, Dao swords (yes give Zuzu his weapon back), a machine gun (anyone but Sokka), and Nuchucks. (uh sokka can use those as long as he doesn't kill himself)

Sokka:Aww,I wanted the machine gun

Me:Don't from xXDarkAngelSerenityXx we get:

Endless supply of love potions (to spread chaos...)  
Bombs, bombs, and MORE BOMBS! YAY!  
Haruhi Suzumiya  
Mikuru Asahina  
Yuki Nagato (as new people for your story XD)  
And... finally... BEN TENNYSON WITH HIS SUPER COOL OMNITRIX!  
Oh, and you get your own omnitrix so you can scare those annoying characters when they get on your nerves! It turns you into ANYTHING you want to be!

Me:Great she sent us Bitch Queen Suzumiya.

Haruhi:HEY!

Me:Shut it,we have to get the stuff from the last two Chapters,so one of us needs to be a distraction so the others can get the who's it gonna be?

(Silence)

Me(Sarcastically) Well Jeez people,don't all jump at once.

Axel:But,the Fanboys and Girls...

Zuko:I wish Zhao were could have used him.

Me:!

Zuko:What?

Me:Zuko! Your a Genius!

Sokka:How?

Me:I can bring Zhao back to life!!

Haruhi:What!? How!? Are you Magic?

Me:This is a Fan fiction,remember.

Haruhi:Oh yeah.

Me:Now,with the Power of Fan fiction I bring Zhao back to life!!

Zhao:Uhh,where Am I?

Me:Hi Zhao!

Zhao:AHHH! IT'S YOU!(Tries to leave,gets stop by Zuko and Sokka)

Zhao:What do you want with me?

Me:To be a distraction.

Zhao:Oh,not again.

Me:You don't have a choice in the matter.

Zhao:What do you mean?

(Laughs evilly)

Zhao:Why...are...you al-AHHHH!!!

(Some time later)

Fanboy Leader:Look it's Starfire!!

"Starfire": AHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! (Runs away)

(Fanboys gave Chase)

Me:Ok the cost is clear,let's go.

(Everyone walks out of the Closet)

Axel:So,how long until they find out it's only Zhao in a Starfire suit?

Fanboy Leader:Hey! This isn't Starfire!!

Zhao:OH GOD!! NOT AGAIN!! AHHH!!

(Zhao gets beaten)

Haruhi:Not long,Apparently.

Me:Haha! Foolish Fanboys and Fangirls! While you were beating Zhao,the rest of us were getting the weapons!!

(breaks out every single weapon we have.)

Ben:Finally! I get to speak!

Me:Yes yes,no one cares,just turn into swampfire or some one.

Ben:What about have an Omnitrix too?

Me:Wait and See(Laughs Evilly)

Ichigo:Ok...Let's Kick some Fan ass!!

Everyone:YEAH!

(Grabs weapons and runs at fans)

Fan Bo&Girl leaders:CHARGER!!

Me(Fighting a sword-wielding Fanboy) I cast Thunder! (Yes I'm also a Final Fantasy Fan)

(Thunder Strikes down Fanboy)

Aang(Uses an air blast to blow away several fans) Wow! I didn't know you could use magic!

Me:This is a Fan Fiction Aang.(Strikes 3 Fanboys with a Bo Staff) I can do Any Thing!!

Sokka(Sword Fighting with Fanboy) Shouldn't you wrap this Chapter(pulls Fanboy back) UP!!

Me:Yeah! Fire!(ring of fire appers round me) Send us More !.Oh and This is for xXDarkAngelSerenityXx and Angsty Anime Star:

If either of you could be my Beta Reader and help my with Fictions(in terms of Spell and Grammar) that would rock! Thx Bye!


	12. New Stuff

Allen: Hi everyone! I'm Allen Walker from D-gray man. I'm here to tell you guys that GohanRulez will now be doing a truth or dare style Fanfic.

Aang:So pretty much,he's pulling a cop-out.

(Throws brick at Aang)

Aang: Ow!

Me: Shut up and clean!

Allen:Anyway...he will take any kind of dare you guys have for us.

Me: But,there are rules:

1. No yaoi or yuri dares,please(for my sanity)

2. Keep the violence and death to a minimum.

3. Song dares are aloud,but send me the lyrics,please.

4. Some dares I wont(or cant) be able to do,sorry.

5. Seriously,no yaoi or yuri,I mean it.

6. To avoid fan backlash...I will take all non-yaoi\yuri style dares.

Me: One more thing,I will have some new guest on the show! Characters from:

Hitman Reborn

D-Gray Man

Black Cat

American Dragon:Jake Long

Danny Phantom

Kim Possbile

Secret Saturdays

X men Evolution

Digimon(all five seasons)

Street Fighter

Soul Eater

Xiaolin Showdown

Buso Renkin

Me: So send in the Truth questions and the dares. See y'all next time.

Aang:WAIT!

Me: What?

Aang: They'll gonna know what we are cleaning.

Me: The corpses of Fanboys and Fangirls.

(Scene change to many dead bodies of the fans)

Zuko: Ok,that was bad.

Me:Very. I will also cast my thoughts on Twilight,and why I hate it.

Kanda: Bold move. Doing that should make sure we have even more angry fangirls attacking us.

Me:Don't be a tool,Kanda. Besides,now that I have more allies,nothing can stop me!

Aang:Except laziness.

(Thorws another brick)

Aang:Stop doing that!!

Me:Shut it and Clean!

Aang: (Mumbles something)

Me:Well,if that's all,till next chapter.


End file.
